profile_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Maltran
Maltran (マルトラン, Marutoran), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Tales of Zestiria of the Tales of series. She is military adviser and owns the title, "Blue Valkyrie". She is also Alisha Diphda's instructor, mentor as well as a motherly figure due to Alisha's mother not being able to nurture her in the game's story due to her low social-status. Maltran previously survived a great battle from a group of hellions, but later on finding she had become one herself, without major effects from malevolence and being able to maintain her sense of self. ".''" :—Maltran. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Rachel Robinson (English), Mami Koyama (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Maltran dresses in an outfit similar yet more refined than Alisha's. Her outfit uses the official colors of the Hyland Kingdom. Her attire consists of a long-tailed blue jacket with a white, revealing corset underneath and a black choker from her collar. Like Alisha, she wears protective armor on her forearms and legs. Her faded magenta hair is tied up in a blue and black flower band. Her hair is held back into a curly ponytail. Her hair is curled towards the bottom half of her ponytail, whereas the rest is curved and half (right-side) of her face is hidden by her long bangs. * Hair Color: Magenta * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 35 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'8" / 172 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Maltran is a strict teacher but appears as one who also cares, as well as being knowledgeable. She appears calm but inside she contrasts from her usual persona into a dark one, who is obsessed with ideals of nothing but war and destruction. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Maltran, like Alisha, uses a spear in battle. The two share the same techniques. Like many other instructors in the series, she is shown to be a lance user. As a hellion, she is able to make her body blend in with the malevolence of the surrounding areas and use is also able to use the environment to spread her malevolence in a solid form. The shape of the solid form can be changed and suited to match her situation. Maltran is a powerful instructor who is said to have came out of the Battle of Glaiveland unharmed. This was actually the time she had become a hellion, being effected by the battlefield which had also changed her personality. Due to being a hellion, Maltran has the ability to see seraphim, as seen when she had glanced at Lailah when speaking to Sorey in front of Alisha's residence. She has strong prowess with using spears and is able to face against multiple enemies due to its reach and her quick strikes. Powers Abilities Maltran fights using a long spear, similarly to Alisha, her trainee. She also shares her mystic arte, Light Blast, with her, which is a series of quick upward thrusts with her spear. Maltran's battle style is also similar to Victoria's from Tales of Graces, having the same weapon of choice and sharing artes that are similar in appearance, including quick spear thrusts and spin kicks performed on the impaled spear. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Artes Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Maltran was born in Marlind into a family of knights. With the death of the heirs, the succession was forced upon her, and she disciplined herself with her strong sense of responsibility, in time becoming known as the "Blue Valkyrie". Ten years prior to the events of the story, during one of the skirmishes between Hyland and Rolance, malevolence accumulated over the battlefield, which caused her own jealous fellow countrymen to turn into lizardmen hellions and attack her. A Rolance soldier who ran away in the midst of the battle saw them attacking her in a large group, which left him wondering how she managed to survive some ten years after her seeming death. In reality, Maltran lost her faith in humanity and decided that destroying the world will result in restoring it, so she joined forces with Heldalf. When she returned to Ladylake, she took the dreamy and pacifist Princess Alisha under her wing and began pretending to support her. With the help of the princess, she began to incite actions within the Hyland council to push the war into an earlier start. Synopsis ''Tales of Zestiria'' Role in the Plot Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Maltran Tales of Zestiria (Official Website) * Maltran Talespedia, Tales of Wiki * Maltran Aselia Notes & Trivia * Maltran's manner of clothing is similar to Victoria's from Tales of Graces in that they both wear predominantly blue outfits with knee-high boots and white pants. Both of them also wear their hair in ponytails, although Maltran's is longer than Victoria's. This may be one of many nods to the battle system, which Tales of Zestiria draws inspiration from Tales of Graces. * In the anime adaptation Tales of Zestiria the X, Maltran is not corrupted and does not serve as an antagonist at any point in the series. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Tales Universe Characters